bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinta Seko
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Member of the 3rd Division | previous position = | division = 3rd Division | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = | anime debut = Episode 172 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Daisuke Sakaguchi | english voice = Hank Matthews | spanish voice = }} is the new recruit and non-seated officer in the 3rd Division who alerts his superiors to a presence of Hollows during the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Appearance Shinta is a young, male Shinigami who has long black hair, worn in a messy fashion to expose his ears and leave a portion of his bangs in the middle of his face. He has large brown eyes and wears the standard Shinigami uniform. Plot The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While Shinta is out on patrol one night, he sees a large, disturbing shadow and decides to chase it before it disappears into an old execution pit. He immediately sends an emergency Jigokuchō to the Third Division headquarters, to inform them of his discovery while he waits at the pit for further orders. Makoto Kibune receives the message whilst in the office of Izuru Kira, immediately alerting his superior of the developments with both of the officers immediately heading to the site.Bleach anime; Episode 172 When his superiors arrive, Shinta is staring cautiously into the pit before turning to greet them. Izuru doesn't recognize Shinta, but the young Shinigami shrugs this off, explaining that he's only a new recruit, not even an officer, so he didn't expect to be recognized by the lieutenant of his division. Kibune asks where the shadow appeared, and Shinta informs him that he had seen a suspicious shadow, tried to chase it, but it disappeared into the execution pit. Izuru advances towards the edge of the hole, elaborating on what it is. Shinta follows him and agrees that it would be near certain death if you fall into the hole. Suddenly, the floor beneath where the three of them are standing, begins to shake very violently, with the part closest to the edge of the pit giving way. This causes the three Shinigami to suddenly fall into the pit. Shinta falls heavily, obviously unable to keep a steady balance like Izuru and Kibune can. His lieutenant recognizes that he is in trouble and swiftly utilizes his skill in Shunpo to catch the young Shinigami. When he reaches the ground, a stray piece of rock hits Izuru's shoulder, causing him to drop Shinta, who is now unconscious from the fall. While in the pit, Izuru and Kibune discover Hollows that are being kept captive. However, the bars of the holding cells suddenly open, releasing them to attack. They recognize how weak the Hollows are from attacking them, but Izuru realizes that one has attacked the unconscious Shinta, and is in the process of absorbing him into its chest. Izuru immediately moves to stop the process but Kibune gets in front of him and slashes the Hollow as Izuru cries out. Other Hollows approach and Kibune releases his Zanpakutō, Reppū to take care of them. After dealing with a large amount, to Izuru's surprise, Kibune ignores many that are escaping in order to attack the Hollow that was fused with Shinta. Izuru immediately releases his own Zanpakutō and blocks Kibune's attack, demanding to know what he was trying to do. Kibune calmly informs Izuru that he was attempting to deliver the final blow and that Shinta had proved himself unworthy of the status of a Shinigami as he had dishonored himself by being caught by the enemy. Kibune stops his attack and asks why Izuru is so soft in trying to save somebody so worthless, wondering if it was such softness that has prevented him from stopping the defection of Gin Ichimaru. Upon seeing Izuru's reaction, Kibune attacks once more, their clash causing a small explosion of Reiatsu, destroying the Hollows and freeing Shinta. Captain Shūsuke Amagai arrives on the scene then, saving them all from the pit. Shinta is taken to the Fourth Division infirmary for medical attention while Izuru reports to Amagai about the situation. Aida informs them all that Shinta's injuries were very grave and at that moment in time, they were unsure whether the young Shinigami would be able to survive them. Powers & Abilities As a new recruit and a non-seated officer, he is unskilled in Shinigami arts. He couldn't use Shunpo to slow down his falling like Kira and Kibune did, and as a result he had to be saved by Kira. He fainted shortly afterwards. References Category:Male Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13